Back to the Meaning of Life
by tonello
Summary: Sakura is the most popular girl in school. Naruto isn't. Sakura is head cheerleader. Naruto has a very nice spot on the marching band. Sakura is someone. Naruto is nobody. What happens when opposites attract? I think you know.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my 3rd attempt at a music story, however as opposed to the previous stories I've tried, where the music is a main plot point, it's more of a plot device to show the differences in characters. I expand on that idea in this chapter especially.

I got a gig doing music reviews for a website called (I unfortunately don't get paid, but I do enjoy it), and doing that reminded me of how much I loved writing. With the recent death of my grandfather (I've been on an awareness campaign, telling everyone who's worked at the steel mills to please get screened for asbestos related illnesses as mesothelioma was cause), I have some issues and I feel that somehow writing something creative would be a great catalyst for what I've got happening in my life. I've also got another chapter of Assassin's Creed planned out, and while it's in the early stages of writing, I'm hoping that it comes out soon.

So, hopefully this works.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sakura POV

It was the biggest game of the season.

Everyone from school was there, as well as most members of the community. I was having the time of my life. My best friend, Ino, and I were the head cheerleaders this year, even though we were only juniors. The school colors of red and black were proudly displayed on our bodies, and we were having the time of our lives. Our rival high school, Iwa, was currently giving us a run for our money. The score was tied at 12 to 12. We were in the last quarter and our team had possession of the ball. Sasuke, our quarterback, was huddled with the team to give them some final plays.

Right next to us cheerleaders was the marching band. I always felt bad for them. Some of them were really talented, but they never got any respect from people, especially Naruto Namikaze. I always thought he was a really nice guy, but it seemed like no one would give him the time of day. I heard the ref blow the whistle and I turned back towards the game to watch the last plays.

Sasuke could be heard yelling out the play numbers and hiking the ball. Neji, our wide receiver, ran forward and caught the ball, dodging two tacklers. He was able to scrape by another one, before running twenty more yards to reach the end zone. Everyone went wild.

The band played, the players celebrated, and the spectators were out of their seats. As we danced the school song that the musicians had started on (as was customary after a touchdown), the coach called in the players to discuss what would happen next. We knew that we had won. With 30 seconds left in the game, there was no real chance that Iwa was going to get another chance to score.

As I predicted, half a minute later the score was ended at 19-12. That left us with a 10-0 win lose streak so far this year. We were almost guaranteed a spot at state this year, our best year yet.

"Sakura!" I turned and saw Ino and a bunch of other girls running towards me. "Sakura! We're going to go to Sasuke's house for an after party to celebrate. Do you wanna join us?"

"I can't, Ino. You know I've got that test tomorrow morning." I said. I did have SATs the next day, and unless I wanted to fail them, but that was only part of the reason. Last time I went to one of Sasuke's parties, he tried to get me really drunk and I didn't feel good about going there this time.

"So? You've got at least two more chances for those. Come on. How many times do you get to celebrate a big win?" This time it was Tenten.

"I really can't guys. I'm gonna go help Kurenai sensei put stuff away, and then I'm gonna go home. Maybe next time."

"Fine. Whatever." I could tell Ino was disappointed, but just because we won tonight didn't mean I could slack off all weekend.

-Naruto POV-

I trudged back to the band room with everyone else. Along the way we had to deal with the usual taunts. "Losers." "Weirdos." "Faggots." You know, the usual. As we got into the room, we immediately began taking off our attire. Peeling the tiny jacket and pants off (it seems everyone who had been in band the year they ordered these uniforms was midget sized) I felt so much better to be out of them. I hung my uniform back up and started putting away my trumpet. As I was doing this, my best friends came up to me.

"Naruto, do you wanna go get some dinner." Kiba asked, his arm around his girlfriend, Hinata.

I shrugged. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku's. You gonna stay to get your stuff?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there." I went down to my locker, and grabbed out my guitar. I had been playing for 6 years at that point, and I was really getting good. Me, Shikamaru, and Kiba were currently playing in a band, and we have been getting a few gigs. We want to add a couple more players, specifically a lead guitarist and a keyboard player, to go for a Dream Theater/ Linkin Park/ Trivium/ Metallica sound. (AN: that's actually the best way to describe what my band and I do. We're hoping to release an album soon, so stay tuned.)

I pulled out my keys and walked out the door to go to my car.

-Sakura POV-

I walked out to my brand new car and turned pressed unlock. My parents bought me one for my 16th birthday last year. As I sat down in it, I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car wouldn't start. I noticed that there were other cars in the parking lot, and that I could ask them for some help. I got on the phone to call my parents.

As the line began to ring, I saw Naruto walking out to his car. I hung up the phone and opened the door yelling his name.

-Naruto POV-

I felt the crisp October air as I strolled outside. I enjoyed cooler weather. Maybe it was because I was born in October. As I was in my own thoughts, I heard a voice yelling out to me.

"Naruto!" I looked forward and saw a head of pink hair framing a beautiful face attached to gorgeous body. I picked up the pace and reached her brand new looking SUV.

"Hi, Sakura. What's up?"

"My car isn't working. Would you mind take a look at it?" I knew it. She wouldn't actually talk to me. She needs something from me. She's probably trying to get to Sasuke's party, where she'll have the time of her life while me and my "loser" friends go to a ramen bar.

"Yeah, let me put my stuff in my car first."

I opened up to trunk of my tiny sedan and set in my backpack and guitar. Closing it, I turned to her. "Open up your hood." She reached down and pulled the lever to the front of her car and I walked around and opened it up the rest of the way. Setting the hood-prop up, I peered into the engine compartment. I asked her to try to start her car up. It didn't even turn over.

"Yep, you've got a dead battery." I had that problem not too recently, when I was fixing up my car to be able to get to work with it.

"But I just got this last month. How can the battery be dead already?"

"It was probably a bad one to begin with. I have SATs tomorrow but I can help you later. All you need to do is take your old battery over to the dealership, and they should give you a new one no problem."

"Actually, I have SATs tomorrow, too" I could see the wheels in her head turning. "How bout you come get me tomorrow morning and then you can help me right after we're done?"

"Yeah. Do you want a ride home tonight?" I knew this was probably the only time I would get to spend with the girl of my dreams in my car, so I had to take it while I could.

"I was going to call ,my parents, but yeah if you want to."

"Yeah. Why don't you lock up your car and we'll get going." I said.

She did and then hopped in my little POS and we took off.

She was the first one to break the silence. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go meet my friends for dinner and then go home and crash." It was kind of awkward talking to someone I hadn't spoken to since I shared my graham crackers in kindergarten with her.

"I'm going to go home and fall asleep. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow morning." She said back.

"I figured you'd be going to Sasuke's party. Isn't that where everyone is?"

"Yeah, but last time I went, I didn't really enjoy myself last time, so I'm not going to risk a hangover this time." I would have. If I had been invited, you'd bet your ass that I would have been there.

"Well, your welcome to join us if you want." I knew she would say no, but there was always the off chance that she wouldn't.

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem like I'm intruding. You're already doing so much for me." I was stunned. Never in a million years did I think that she would say yes.

"Yeah if you want. Kiba and Shikamaru are going to have their girlfriends there, so it'll give me someone to talk to while they make out."

"Ok, yeah, I'd like that a lot."

-Sakura POV-

I couldn't believe what I was saying. I was going to hang out with Naruto and his friends who I barely even know. I had blown off my friends for this?

We continued the drive in relative silence, the only noise was the music playing in his car. I always knew he was a rocker. There was something about the way he carried himself that said that, but I actually was enjoying the song. It was kind of alternative with a good blend of folk in there.

"Who is this playing?" I looked at him.

"Coheed and Cambria. They just released a new album and I've been listening to it a lot. I could let you borrow it if you like." I nodded and we were quiet again until we got to the restaurant, a dingy looking place.

Naruto got out of the car and opened up the door for me.

"Thank you." I was taken aback. I've been on a few dates but never had one actually been kind enough to open the door for me.

"It's not a problem. I was raised with chivalry." He pushed it off.

"And here I thought it was dead." I said giving him a playful smile.

"Not dead, just severely wounded."

As I walked into the dilapidated building, I caught wind of a wonderful smell. It was like home almost.

"This place has the best ramen ever."

I never had ramen. My parents were big health nuts, and they never let me have anything that wasn't low in fat and sodium. If I remember right, ramen ticked neither of the boxes.

I looked to the corner of the room and saw Shikamaru and Kiba sitting at a table with two girls, one of whom I recognized as Hinata Hyuuga from my AP classes. Naruto went right to the table taking the spot on the outside next to Kiba, while I sat across from him next to Shikamaru.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Shikamaru seemed bored as always. I once had homeroom with him, and when he wasn't sleeping, he was laid back talking to Choji Akamichi in the same manner that he was talking to Naruto in now.

"I had to help Sakura with her car. She needed a ride home and I offered for her to join us here."

"Well, hello Sakura." I looked at Kiba. He looked wild as always. From the tattoos on his cheeks to the messy brown hair, he looked more like a caveman from the commercials than a boy in high school.

A sharp smack was heard throughout the place as Hinata hit her boyfriend. "Kiba, first of all, be nice. Second of all, I should do much worse, seeing as how you're hitting on other girls right in front of me." I was surprised. Hinata was always so quiet during class. I never expected her to actually hit someone.

"Come on, Hinata, you know I only have eyes for you." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. The dark haired girl blushed at that.

Out of nowhere a soft chuckle could be heard.

"What are you laughing at Temari? Just because Shikamaru is too lazy doesn't mean that we can't express how we feel." I thought it was a little sweet the whole exchange between Kiba and Hinata. It was like they were really in tune to each other.

The other girl, Temari, was very different from her boyfriend. Maybe that's why they were so good for each other. I could tell that she was a much more domineering person than he was, and maybe she was willing to give him the kick he needed.

The pretty waitress arrived, and Naruto quickly ordered a large miso ramen with roasted pork, while everyone else asked for their own dish of choice. I looked at the menu a little more.

"Are you having trouble deciding?" I looked up at the brunette's kind face, and nodded.

"The vegetarian ramen is very good, and it's not that bad for you." I once again nodded and she took off with our orders.

As we waited for our meals to come, we had pleasant chats, particularly between Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru about finding a guitar player and a keyboard player.

"Listen, I can ask Temari's brother to play guitar for us. I've seen him and he's pretty good. Next time I'm over at her house I'll ask." Shikamaru said.

"And I think Hinata's cousin plays piano. I'm sure we could all put together some money for a decent used keyboard for him."

"So it's settled. We'll try to get them in the band, and if not, then back to square one."

Our food arrived not long after, and picking up my chopsticks, I looked at my bowl. In between all the noodles, was many vibrant colored vegetables that looked quite delicious. I reached in and picked up a piece of broccoli and popped it in my mouth. I never had broccoli this well done before. I went for a carrot the next time, and it too was cooked to perfection, not losing the flavor, but not tasting bland either. This time I grabbed some noodles and slurped them into my mouth, tasting the delicious broth and green onions mixed in among the various greens and mushrooms. Naruto seemed to be in heaven and pulled out a piece of roasted pork and bit into it. He savored every bite and closed his eyes.

Soon our meals were finished, and my stomach had a happy warmth to it, that only came with a good meal. The waitress brought our checks to us, and Naruto grabbed it.

"I offered to bring you here, it's only right that I pay." He pulled out a couple bills and set them on the table.

"alright guys, well it's been real and it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun. I gotta get going to take her home and be on time for SATs in the morning."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and with that we left the shop, leaving me a little surprised by what a great time I had had that night.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

I could be wrong, but I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Well, keep checking for new updates. I'll try to post at least once a week. I have to write a new review every other week, and I'd like to keep on this one at least. As I stated earlier, I'll be bringing back Assassin's Creed, and have actually started on the next chapter, so that should be out later this week, probably Wednesday or so.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Thanks for all the great feedback it really means a lot to me.

Go see Star Trek: Into Darkness.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

-Naruto POV-

My alarm clock went off at 6 AM just like every other school day. Jumping out of bed, I put on a pair of sweat pants, grabbed my iPod, threw on my shoes and took off out the door for my morning jog. I've been doing this for the last two years every morning. Jogging allowed me to think about everything that had been going on. It was also when I got my best ideas for music. I've gotten five songs written from ideas just from when I was running.

Today though, there was no music in my head. No, my thoughts drifted to the beautiful girl that I had dinner with the other night. Last year, when we had algebra together, I could barely pay attention to what Asuma sensei was saying. She sat right in front of me, and I could help but watch her every chance I had. Most of the time I had to ask someone for notes to copy so that I could know what was going on.

She really was the nicest girl to me. Even Hinata, who had a crush on me for 7 years, had been less sweet since she started dating Kiba. I'm happy for them and Shikamaru, but ever since they started going out, there had been less time for me and them to hang out. We even scaled back practicing to once a week rather than any chance we had.

As I rounded the last corner to my block in, I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell backwards, and caught a glimpse of pastel pink before I hit the ground. My headphones fell off my ears and hit the ground with a clatter.

"Ow." I looked up and saw the girl who has been haunting my mind for the last three days sitting on the ground. Her emerald green eyes were clenched shut and she was rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going next time, asshole." I was a little shocked at the language that she used. I knew she had a temper, but never one this bad. Finally, She opened her eyes and saw me. She was already dressed in the school uniform of a red shirt and black skirt, which was, as usual, incredibly sexy on her. "Oh, hey Naruto. How are you?"

I reached out to help her off the ground. She took my hand and I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin is. "I'm good. Sorry I bumped into you. I was taking my morning jog."

"Oh that's ok. I didn't realize that you jogged."

"Yeah. I go out every morning. It helps me collect my thoughts." She nodded understandingly. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before I broke the silence. "So, where are you off to this morning?"

"I'm going to school."

I stared at her with a confused expression on my face "School doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"I know. I like to get there early and do some studying." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I didn't even like getting up at 6, but with the way she looked everyday, she had to spend an hour every morning getting ready.

Once again, I was left with a baffled look on my face. "Ok. Well, I'm gonna go home and get some breakfast. My grandma is making pancakes this morning."

Her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. "That sounds so good right now."

I decided to be the nice guy again. "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't want to intrude. I'll just get something on the way to school."

"Come on. It's not a big deal, and she always makes enough for a small army."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I'll give you a ride to school, even."

-Sakura POV-

I followed Naruto to what appeared to be his house. It was a very old, modest-looking two story brick townhouse. Naruto opened the door shouting out "Granny Tsunade, I'm home! I brought a friend with me for breakfast."

A loud voice shouted back "Make sure Kiba takes off his shoes. He always tracks mud into the house."

Naruto walked into the kitchen and I followed. The kitchen was a nice enough one. It was painted a soft yellow color, and the cabinets were white. To the left was the dishwasher and on the other wall was a stove, in front of which was an older woman. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two loose pigtails.

Naruto asked "How do you know it's Kiba?"

The woman, Tsunade, answered back "Because Shikamaru is too lazy to wake up this early. I swear the boy would late to his own funer-" She was cut off from her ranting when she looked over at me. "Naruto, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Granny, this is my friend Sakura."

"Hello, Sakura. How did this knucklehead drag you here?" Her voice was kind and even tempered. She spoke like someone who had a lot of experience in the world.

"He ran into me, literally, this morning when he was jogging." I said.

"That idiot. It's those damn headphones. He never pays attention when he's playing that stupid music of his."

Naruto could be heard from the other room: "Hey just because it's not the Beatles doesn't mean it's shit."

Anger flashed through his grandma's eyes. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man. Now go take your shower. Breakfast will be done soon."

As Naruto was running up the stairs, Tsunade sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "So, how do you know Naruto?"

"We're in the same class together."

"Are you in band with him or something?"

"No, I'm a cheerleader, but I do like a lot of people from band. Some of them are really good. Especially Naruto."

"Yeah, we're proud of the knucklehead. It seems music is the one thing that he's really able to connect with. He was never very good at school, as I'm sure you're aware. Music is where he can think straight."

I nodded, and I heard another voice. "Tsunade, who is this?"

"This is Naruto's friend Sakura. Your grandson ran into her this morning and offered to bring her back here for breakfast."

"Well, _my_ grandson has a great taste in women." I wanted to protest, but before I could, Tsunade started speaking.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he? She almost reminds me of Kushina." As they droned on and on about how lucky Naruto was and such, I snuck away to see if I could find Naruto's room to tell him I was going to take off. Instead I found his room, with Naruto in there. He was grabbing his backpack and other things. His room was not how I expected it to look. The walls were painted a light color and were covered in various posters of bands. On one wall there was a desk with a laptop and a vinyl record player on it. Above that there was a shelf with hundreds of CD's on it. On the floor near the desk was a crate filled with vinyl records. He went over to his guitar stand with several interesting looking instruments and selected one from among them.

"I like the white one. It looks cool." My voice startled him and he jumped a little. He turned around, and for the first time ever, I really noticed his bright blue eyes.

Finally, he spoke. "Yeah, I thought about grabbing that one, but I don't want it to get broken or anything. It was my dad's guitar that he left for me."

Suddely, Tsunade walked into the room. "Breakfast is done." she announced.

Naruto replied, "Alright. We'll be down there in a second." His grandmother nodded and left.

Naruto went over to his CD's and grabbed two. One of them was blue and the other one was purple. "These are those Coheed and Cambria CD's that you said you would like to borrow."

I looked at them with intrigue and slipped them into my purse. "Let's go. If we wait any longer, she'll come up here and won't leave until we follow."

-Sakura POV-

I walked down the halls to my first class. I had art, and Ino was in my class, so it was always the perfect opportunity to speak with her. Or in today's case, get yelled at by her.

As I molding the ceramic bowl that I was making, Ino came up to me. "So a little birdie told me that you got a ride from Naruto this morning."

"Yeah? So?"

"So? Sakura, you don't want your reputation ruined by hanging out with him." Ino was my best friend, but she was also a little too focused on popularity.

"Ino, really? I didn't think that you would be like this, besides it was just once."

"And Friday night, too. I heard that you went to dinner with him." Her voice was really starting to irratate me.

"Yeah, my car wasn't working so I got a ride from him. He offered me to go with him to dinner with his friends. I don't get what the big deal is. He's a really nice guy. Besides, you were telling me a week ago that you wouldn't mind getting your hands on him after we saw him in his gym class without his shirt on." I had her now.

"Yeah, that was hypothetical. I wouldn't actually do something with him. I don't wanna ruin my standing in school. You know Sasuke would never talk to me if I went out with Naruto."

"Well, Ino. I guess you're going to have to deal with him. I think he's a nice guy and and I'm planning on hanging out with him more."

Ino walked off in a huff.

-Third Person POV-

Kiba ran down the hallways of Konoha High School. He knew exactly where the person he was looking for was, but that person was notorious for never dicking around during passing periods. That time was to get to class, not converse with people about who was banging who. Kiba finally spotted the long mane of dark hair, and ran up tapping the boys shoulder. Turning around, Kiba was greeted with the pure white eyes of his girlfriend's cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"What do you want from me, Kiba? I have to get to class." The boy was ever stoic and right to the point.

After much huffing and coughing, to which Neji gave a slight almost imperceptible eye roll Kiba finally spoke. "Hey, you play piano, right?"

The Hyuuga was always annoyed with her cousin's boyfriend. Not that Kiba was bad, but he was much more animated than the calm, collected family that Hinata and Neji belonged to. "Yes, you know I do. You've seen me play it."

"Dude, I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning, and that was about an hour ago."

"Whatever, get to your point. I, unlike you, want to go to class." Same old Hyuuga pretentiousness.

"We're looking for a keyboard player for our band. I know you play piano. We are willing to get you a used keyboard if you are willing to play for us." Neji couldn't help but be slightly surprised by the boys offer. Although the thought of being a full time musician had never occurred to him, it wasn't something that he could totally be against. But between football, Tenten, and everything else he did, there was no way he would find time to do it.

"Oh, thanks for the offer Kiba, but I'm really busy right now. Maybe some other time." The disappointment on the Inuzuka's face.

"Ok, well the offer still stands anytime you want in." The short haired boy trudged forward to his next class, and Neji almost felt sorry for him.

Suddenly, Neji felt another hand on his shoulder. Neji looked behind him and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing right there. "What was that loser asking you?" Sasuke asked, in the same arrogant tone that he was known for.

"He wants me to join his band. They're looki-" Neji was cut off from his explanation by a chuckle.

"Ha, as if you would hang out with a bunch of losers like them. Come on, let's go to class." Sasuke walked off, still laughing, and Neji looked back at the Inuzuka walking away.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

R&R

I'm pushing back the release of the next chapter of Assassin's creed. I'm still working out the kinks of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry, I didn't quit on you guys. I haven't even been at my computer in 3 weeks. My best friend and roommate from college these last two years (we just finished our second year) just got married this last week, and as his best friend, I was the best man. So, I have been in Florida for the last two weeks staying with his family. My girlfriend and I decided to stay down there these last couple days as a vacation to ourselves to enjoy our time off from school before we both go back to work. I will also be taking a few days off in August when I move back down to college and for my brother's wedding (where I am once again the best man).

Also, I got a job at a small time luthier shop (luthiering being the art of making a stringed instrument such as a guitar, bass, or violin) making a decent penny. As such, because I will be building 5-6 guitars by the time the 4th of July rolls around, I will be very busy. Updates will take 1 to 2 weeks to do.

Once again, I really appreciate the feedback from this story. It's really resonated well within this community, and I hope that it continues to do well here.

This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story (mostly because I forget that I need to write one each chapter):

I don't currently own Naruto. I don't plan on owning Naruto. If I do somehow come into ownership, I will first of all make Naruto and Sakura get together, and then I promptly post my ownership here. All characters are property of someone else. Musics referenced in this story are the works of not me. Some events are autobiographical. Products will be attributed to their respective owners.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

-Naruto POV-

The final notes were played. I stepped back from the microphone that we had connected to the cheap PA system that we bought.

"So what do you think, Gaara?" He looked up from me. He was the same age as the rest of us, a junior at our neighboring Suna High School. His red hair was soaked in sweat while his thick rimmed glasses (AN: I thought that seemed more realistic than "he has a demon who influences his appearance" and makeup is not my thing) were almost steamed from the heat coming off his face. He pulled them off and wiped them with his red and brown plaid shirt.

"I like you're guys' style. I've been thinking of doing something like this."

"Then we want you. You're an amazing guitar player, and we think that your style is going to be perfect for what we want to accomplish." I said.

Suddenly we heard clapping. I turned and saw a boy with short, black hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. He was wearing a dark long sleeved button down with a pair matching pants and black shoes.

"My name is Sai Shimura. I am-"

I cut him off. "We know who you are Sai. You go to our school."

"Yes, that is true. I was told by a Hinata Hyuuga that you guys are looking for a keyboard player."

"Do you play keyboards?" Kiba asked.

"Yes I do. In fact, I want to be your keyboard player."

"Well, we won't just say yes. Let's see how you sound with the band." I said back.

"Oh, but of course." He had a sickeningly sweet, almost fake smile.

-Sakura POV-

It was 1:00 in the morning, and I was still awake thinking about what Ino said to me that day. I knew that she didn't like people who weren't popular. Her opinion was that because we were the hottest girls in school, that we didn't need to hang out with them. I knew I was popular, but that didn't mean I couldn't hang out with less liked people at school. It was the right thing to do. Besides, when I hung out with Naruto, he was just so attentive to me. I went on a date with Sasuke one time, and he only wanted to talk about himself. He wouldn't ever open the door for me.

My mind drifted to Naruto. We hadn't been hanging out two weeks, and I already felt so close to him. He was so not like how the rest of the school portrayed him to be. I remember when I walked with him at school hearing whispers such as "Look at that weirdo." or "Why would she hang out with a loser like him?". He didn't deserve that at all. Just because he pulled some pranks earlier in his life didn't mean he was a bad person. He was so caring and kind. He almost seemed shy and unsure of himself.

Whatever it was it was really cute. I've thought about asking him out, but I wouldn't know what to say. If Ino found out, she would probably stop being my friend. If Naruto knew that I was hiding our relationship from my best friend, he would probably think that I was ashamed of our relationship.

I looked over at the clock again. In bold, red numbers it red to me 3:00. I sighed. I pulled out my anatomy and physiology book. I wasn't gonna get to sleep, or at least anytime soon, so I might as well get some studying done. After an hour or so of looking at muscles in the body, I put the book down and started getting ready for the day. I figured if I left early enough I could go get a coffee or five and maybe have some energy for the day.

I got went to the bathroom and as I took off my clothes preparing for the shower I got a good look at myself for the first time in a long while. I never liked people who were arrogant about their bodies, but I had to admit, I did look good. My face had grown longer. My hair was down to the middle of my back, the first time it had been this long since I decided to cut it in seventh grade. I knew that I had grown taller and my hips were fuller than they had been a few months ago, giving me a natural hourglass shape that most women would starve themselves for. But what I was most stunned by were my breasts that had grown to be a very nice c cup size. I was never going to be as stacked as Ino or Hinata were, but I liked that I was at least attractive.

After my shower, I prepared to get dressed. I opened up my dresser and pulled on a pair of panties and a bra and then opened my closet to get another red polo and black skirt. I didn't mind wearing a uniform at least it made getting dressed easy, and I didn't have to deal with stupid guys with their pants down.

I grabbed my car keys off the dresser and ran out the door.

-Sasuke POV-

You know, being an Uchiha had it's perks. Teachers were nicer to me. The police didn't arrest me when I was caught with alcohol or speeding. The girls were always swooning.

And yet, here I was, bored with all of it. Nothing and no one to do.

Sure, I could go after a couple of the fangirls, but what was the point? They'd be willing to blow me if it meant spending half a second with me. I could just as easily go hire a prostitute. At least they came with the thrill of wondering whether they were clean or not. With the way these high school girls were, they will save themselves for me until the day they die, or I take it. They didn't understand that I wanted someone who was a challenge.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Uh, it was that voice. That bright, way-too-happy-to-be-real voice. I turned, and there I saw the only thing that could make my day bad.

Naruto Namikaze.

I knew I was the one who spearheaded his transformation into the school's fuckup. Between that blonde hair, the sunshine voice, and the ever present orange jacket, I have never, ever, _ever_ been able to stand him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. I always hated people who had perseverance. It was their drive. I never had any sort of drive to do anything. Everything just came so naturally, and that which didn't, didn't matter, because I was Sasuke Fucking Uchiha.

"Hey, what's up Naruto?" And then she came.

And then she came.

I looked over and saw Sakura Haruno. She was one of my earliest fangirls. She and Ino got into it early on, and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know what I did. I invited her for a party, and then tried to get her drunk to loosen her up, to, you know, _loosen me up_. She was turned off immediately. Ever since then, her exotic beauty has captivated me. The way she denied every one of my offers to give her, and me, and unforgettable night.

"Hey, my band is making it's live debut this Saturday at Akagahara (it's an OVA only place in Naruto (the series) check out Narutopedia for the whole story on it). Do you wanna come see us? We can get you a couple tickets, but otherwise it's $5 at the door."

As if Sakura would ever want to go see him per-

"Yeah, I'd love to. Do you mind if I bring a couple people so I won't be lonely while you guys play?"

Huh?

"Yeah. Temari and Hinata are coming, but if you wanna bring Ino or something. I can't get a bunch of tickets though. Maybe two."

Wait, let me back up here. Sakura actually wants to go see the dobe play at some dingy club?

"That's fine. Is it's going to be just you guys playing?"

Sakura Haruno is friends with that fucking moron?

"No, we're headlining the show that night, though. If this does well, then Jinchuriki is going to be playing more shows in the area. Akagahara only puts on relatively new acts and the record labels are all going to be there on Saturday."

So, you're telling me that that idiot is going to be playing a show, where he could get scouted for a label, and then actually do something better than me?

Well, I can't let that happen.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of listening to the dobe go on about this song or that solo, he left leaving me to be alone with Sakura.

"Sakura."

"What?" Well, that was rude. So, I tried to get her drunk so she would sleep with me. She should be honored that I chose her.

"Hey, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Well, since you were obviously eavesdropping on my conversation with Naruto-"

"The fucktard." I corrected.

"_Naruto_, you would know that I'm going to see his band perform that night."

"Not anymore, you're not."

The look on her face was priceless. It's almost as if she's playing along so that she doesn't hurt the poor little bastard.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Me and you are going out for a night on the town. All expenses paid for by _moi._"

She looked as if she would smack me, but I knew she didn't want to mess up the perfect face for our date.

"Yeah, right. Paid for by you daddy."

"Still means that you won't have to do a thing, except look good. I'm not going on a date with anyone who looks like a caveman. And also, you have to let me know what you're wearing. I can't have you looking better than me or anything. You never know who I'll have to impress."

"Get lost. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last thing on Earth. Actually if you were the last thing on Earth, I wouldn't have to go out with you."

"Why? Because you know that you'll have me with no chance of me getting taken by someone else?"

"No, because if you were the last thing on Earth, I wouldn't be there."

"I don't get it. That's another thing. If we go out, you can't act smarter than me. If you do, then I'll look dumb, and that's not okay for me."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

-Sakura POV-

I prepared for the night that I would be spending with Naruto. I was not expecting it, but I actually had grown to enjoy his company as more than a friend. I knew that there was a spark between us. I just wanted to wait a little bit longer so I could know for sure before I acted upon it. I actually was able to convince Ino to go with me. I know that she loved live music, so even if she didn't like Naruto, she would enjoy herself.

I was busy combing my hair for the night. I had laid out my favorite dress, a little red number with a skirt that came down to my knees, shorter sleeves, so that I wouldn't get too warm, and a black belt. I picked out some sensible jewelry, a black choker with a red jewel. I had gotten my hair cut shorter, so that it didn't come down to my back.

I sized myself up once more in the mirror.

Damn, I look good.

I grabbed my car keys, and headed down the stairs to my living room, feeling in such high spirits that I rode the banister down. I turned so gracefully, never missing a beat as my feet hit the floor. I stopped.

There standing in the living room with my parents was Sasuke Uchiha.

He was talking.

He was talking to my parents.

He was talking to my parents about our date tonight?

_Fuck my life! _

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

So that's the third chapter. I had a completely different plan for this chapter, and that's going to get pushed back another chapter or two, mostly because I didn't like the way I was doing it. Now I have a much better setup, and the real drama can begin.

I think my favorite part was writing Sasuke's dialogue. I wanted to be able to convey that she's an arrogant bastard, but no arrogant bastard ever thinks they are an arrogant bastard. When using words like "corrected" or when he subtly talks about doing things just so that something good would come out of it for him, it makes him seem as though he's thinking of others (which arrogant bastards think they are doing), while in reality, his true motives are to further his own plans.

As always, I really thank you guys for the continued support, and I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

So I was able to get off work a little early because I had carved out the necks I needed to as well as painted the three guitar bodies that were ready. I'm currently writing this on Monday, so I'm not sure when this will come out, but I'm hoping it does today.

I got a lot of great reviews for my portrayal of Sasuke in this story and I would like to say thank you to everyone who loved it. I think that he's going to become my favorite character simply because of the fact that I get to channel my inner dickhead that I know we all have.

Warning, this chapter contains an account of rape. It is not graphical, and nothing is every really spoken of, only heavily implied.

Without further ado, I give you chapter four.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

-Sakura POV-

What the fuck?

"Sasuke, why are you in here?" He turned at looked at me with that incredibly arrogant look in his eye.

"Why, Sakura dear, don't you remember our date tonight? You must have told your parents about it." he feigned inocence.

"I remember telling you that I was going to concert tonight. Don't you, _sweetie_?" I was trying my best to not appear rude. My parents always said that if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything, which wasn't serving me well right now. Especially when the guy I loathed more than anything was sitting in my living room pretending to be my date, or boyfriend or whatever the hell he told them.

"Yes, honey, but I was just telling your parents where it was and as your fiance, I can't allow you to go to a place where you can get hurt." Wait, he told them that he was my fiance? _What the fuck?_

"Don't you remember, _babe, _that I was going with Naruto?" It was getting real hard to come up with good nicknames for each other.

"Ah, yes Naruto Namikaze. The same one who vandalized the city's founders' monument? The same Naruto who started that fight between himself and Kabuto? That Naruto?"

Finally, my parents chose this moment to butt in.

"Sakura is that the kind of person you hang out with? Really Naruto Namikaze?" My mother looked at me as though I had grown two heads.

"He's not like that. Sure he pulled some pranks, but he's a really good guy. He does it to get attention."

"Well,that may be, but that does not mean that you should be the one to give him that attention. I'm sorry, but if you go to that concert tonight, we will ground you." My father as always seemed to be trying to take a firm but fair place in this. Unfortunately, his firm but fair approach was based on the insane ramblings of an arrogant, lazy, physically repulsive, emotionally retarded, vulgar, insensitive, stupid, tasteless, smelly bastard with a lousy sense of humor.

"Really? He just comes in here and tells you that Naruto is a bad guy, and all of a sudden you believe him? Why don't I tell you about how he tried to get me drunk at a party so that I would sleep with him?"

My parents seemd to be slightly more concerned, however, they stood their ground with Naruto. "Sakura, you must give everyone the benefit of a doubt, and even if what your saying is true, we must also accept Sasuke's concerns. You don't have to get married to him-"

"Married? I don't even want him in this house. And I still can't believe that with all your talk of the benefit of a doubt, that you still believe that Naruto is a bad guy. He's not. He helped me when my car wasn't working. He's treated me like a gentleman. He's a great person. If you met him, then you would believe me."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but his track record is too well destroyed. There's no changing our minds on this."

I stormed off in a huff, but not before hearing my mother tell Sasuke "It's okay, she'll come around, I mean what girl wouldn't want to be dating Sasuke Uchiha."

-Naruto POV-

I was backstage. We were about to debut in front of the premier venue for new artists. I couldn't wait. There were people ready to hear us play, the way we played, and they were going to either love it or hate it. It was sink or swim, and I didn't know which way we would fall.

The band before us finished up. I liked them. They had a lot of styles that seemed to draw from Queen, and they looked like they were having a great time on stage, which to me is a true test of a band. IF they don't enjoy the music, then how can they expect others to enjoy it.

I grabbed my white Gibson Explorer, the one that my father had left for me, and just as the other's band's gear was being wheeled off, ours was being wheeled on. Our amps were hooked up and ready to go. My pedal board was laid out right by my microphone stand. I walked on stage with my dad's white explorer strapped to my shoulders. The roar of the audience was huge.

I stood up on the monitors and shouted out "We are Jinchuriki, and this song is called In Waves!"

-Shikamaru POV-

As we finished out last song, we heard the crowd cheer with much enthusiasm. It felt great. It always felt great. Playing music and hearing people happy about it was the best feeling in the world.

We were walking backstage when we came across security, holding back a few very familiar looking girls. One in particular stood out to me.

"Temari! You made it!" There was my sexy girlfriend of 2 years. She was a year older than me, but because of her genius level intellect, she was able to get into the best school in the city, Konoha University.

I ran over and told the burly, grizzly-bear-looking security guard to let Temari and Hinata through. After she was able to pass the rope, she promptly gave me a hug and a giant kiss on the cheek. She whispered into my ear "Babe, you guys were great. And you were so sexy on that bass. Ooh, it gets me going thinking about it." We pulled away when we heard a resounding "EWWW!" from our favorite redhead.

"Just because I know you guys are doing that shit doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Sorry Gaara. Won't happen again." She said then mumbled "At least not around you."

With that Gaara walked away to put his gear in our cars, and me and Temari continued to make out backstage.

Soon, we were all gathered together in the back room for the musicians, Temari on my lap and Hinata on Kiba's. Naruto broke the silence first.

"Hey, Hinata, did you ever see Sakura in the audience. She said that she was coming with Ino."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She got into a fight with her parents, and she wasn't allowed to go." Temari said.

"Oh, no biggie. There's always next time." And with that he continued to sip on his cold soda, relishing the crispness on his famished tongue.

-Ino POV-

I was walking through the city at night. I didn't drive, but I live near enough to Akagahara that I could walk there and back in 10 minutes. I strolled past a particularly dark alley, and suddenly I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Where are you going?" I could smell the whiskey from here, and I knew that if I didn't do something quick, nothing good would come out of this.

"I don't want any trouble. I will give you whatever, just please let me go." My voice was timid, and I almost didn't recognize it.

"I know exactly what I want." He grabbed my breasts, and began to fondle them. I felt so dirty and violated. He continued to hold his dirty hands to my chest, and began to slip his hand underneath my shirt.

I remembered what happened next in flashes. He had bent me over behind the dumpster. My underwear was ripped off. And then it happened. It was the single most excruciating pain ever. The feeling of someone taking something that I hadn't yet given away. The feeling that I would never be the same again. The feeling that I was now tainted by him.

Soon it was over, and I began to fall into unconsciousness. The rain began to come down, and before I slipped, the last thing I heard was a boy yelling out my name, as the darkness overtook me.

-Choji POV-

I was walking out of the venue for the night. I worked there as a sound technician for the bands that played. I made $300 tonight, so the money was good, and I enjoyed it. I got to hear a lot of cool bands, and some that played there even went on to make it big.

I turned on to the sidewalk to continue on my way. I enjoyed the night air, especially towards the winter months. The coolness was always so refreshing. It made me happy to be alive. I continued to walk on the concrete path, and then I heard some struggling up ahead. As I sped up, a greasy looking man straight silver colored hair that came down to his shoulders came stumbling out of an alley.

He ran away, and I quietly followed behind until I reached the dark street. I looked over and saw the girl of my dreams, Ino Yamanaka. Her hair was disheveled, her makeup smeared, and her clothes in tatters. She was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. I yelled out her name and she seemed to brighten up a little before completely passing out on the ground. I was able to grab her head before it was nailed against the concrete.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number that came up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? I need your help. Something happened to Ino. I found her passed out in an alley. I think she may have been-" I choked on the last word.

"I'll be right over there. Where are you?"

"I'm on Konoha Ave. Please hurry. We need to take her to the hospital."

"I'm on my way. He hung up the phone. I pulled Ino's light jacket and folded it up under her head, while using my larger coat to cover up her entire body.

After 5 minutes, I saw bright lights on the street, and ran out to see Naruto standing up out of his car.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes. I called you right away."

"Ok, we need to get her to the hospital so that they can treat her." I nodded. With that me and him picked up the girl and placed her in the back seat of the car, my coat still covering her. Thankfully during the entire ride to the hospital, she was still asleep, her ordeal having taken it's toll on her. When we reached the medical facility, we quickly ran up to the service desk asking them for some nurses to help us. The receptionist dispatched several nurses and paramedics and soon, Ino was up in a room, her parents and the police having been called.

Her family arrived a few minutes later, visibly shocked. The police came and took mine and Naruto's statements. Her father walked up and said "Thank you, guys. You can go home now. We'll let you know if anything changes."

We nodded and Naruto took me back to my house. I climbed the stairs in a daze and fell face first onto the bed, falling asleep before I hit the pillow.

-Sakura POV-

I opened my eyes that morning and like every morning looked at my phone first thing. I noticed that I had missed a bunch of calls from Naruto. I assumed that they were for me missing his concert last night. I sighed. I dialed his number prepared to explain what happened the night before.

He answered. "Sakura-chan, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"What do you mean? I talked to you yesterday." That was weird. He acted as though we hadn't talked in years.

"Sakura have you talked to Ino at all?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"No, not since before the concert why?" This was really starting to concern me.

"Sakura," he paused, clearly conflicted, "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I was now absolutely scared. What happened?

"Sakura, Ino was raped last night."

The phone fell to the ground with a clatter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((

Now we're starting to get into the meat of the story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Please rate and review.


End file.
